The present invention relates to methods of detection of micro metastasis in lymph nodes and methods of predicting the recurrence of the disease and survival. More specifically, the invention is directed to detection of micro metastasis in cancerous tissue and lymph nodes by using multimarker real-time reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction assay.